One Walk Can Change Lives Forever
by Chibi Reli
Summary: Kenshin returns to the dojo only to find Karou acting strangely, motsly around him. What happened that night Karou went out for a walk alone?
1. Kenshin’s Coming Home, So Why Aren’t You

One Walk Can Change Lives Forever

1 - Kenshin's Coming Home, So Why Aren't You Excited Karou?

            "Kenshin's coming home today. It's felt like forever. Aren't you excited Karou?" Yahiko cheers as practices his swings outside. Karou sits on the porch nearby, watching him, her eyes far off.

            "Yeah." She nods and starts to fidget with her hands as if she was nervous.

***

            "_It's only been two weeks, but it has seemed like so much longer that it has. I wonder how the others will feel. None of them really wanted me to leave in the first place, especially Karou-dono. I hope she likes the present I have for her," Kenshin wonders as he looks at the small package in his hand. He looks ahead and sees the dojo coming up. He puts the package away and walks towards his home._

***

            "Any minute now," Yahiko says, waiting on the porch in the direction of the entrance. Sano sits down beside him, chewing on a piece of long grass. Yahiko soon sees a familiar red-haired man approach and grins.  "Kenshin," the boy shouts as he runs towards his idle. Sano lazily gets up and follows.

            "Hey there Kenshin," he says waving casually.

            "Yahiko, Sano. It's nice to see you again," Kenshin states, bowing his head towards his two comrades.

            "How was your journey? What was it for?" Yahiko asks as the three men approach the dojo itself.

            "I rather not say where I was, but I'll say it was a nicer journey coming back. Where is Karou-dono though?"

            "Not really sure. The last time I saw her she was taking some laundry out to the back," Yahiko answers.

            "It is kinda strange that Jou-chan isn't here. I thought she would be the most excited to see you back since…" Sano starts off before being interrupted.

            "Karou-dono," Kenshin says as he sees Karou appear with a basket of laundry through the doors. She stops in her place and slowly turns her head to see the red-haired man. But instead of her eyes showing their happiness, they widen in fear as she drops the laundry basket and gasps, still with fear. "Do you need any help Karou-dono?" he asks as he starts to walk towards her.

            "Stop!" she shouts as the man stops in his tracks, the others looking at her oddly. She shakes her head slightly and takes a deep breath. "Stop. I can get it myself." She bends down quickly to grab the laundry and scurries away.

            "She is acting strange today that she is," Kenshin states, a bit confused.

            "She's been acting very strange lately. Even stranger than usual," Sano replies as he takes a seat on the porch.

            "Do you know what happened?"

            "Nope. Karou was alone one day since Sano was somewhere and I was helping Tsubame. When we came back, she seemed really shaky. That was about it." HE shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

            "There has to be someway to figure out what happened that day that could have gotten Karou-dono so upset," he says, concern written all over his face.

            "Hey. I think I got something. One of my gambling buddies likes to keep old newspapers. I can see if he has any from that day."

            "Looks like you do have a brain after all," Yahiko says, snickering afterwards and Kenshin smiling slightly.

            "Shut up brat!" Sano shouts as he hits Yahiko in the head. In retaliation, Yahiko lunges for his head and starts chewing it.

            "Sano, do you think you can leave now?" Kenshin asks as he watches Sano do nothing about the boy on his head.

            "Sure do. I'll see you guys later tonight." HE throws Yahiko off his head, hurling him into a nearby beam and leaves, hands in pockets.

***

            "Ken-san! Ken-san! Are you here?"  Megumi asks outloud as she enters the dojo grounds.

            "Megumi? What are you doing here?" yahiko asks as he comes out and greets the older woman.

            "I'm here to see if Ken-san has returned from his journey yet."

            "It's nice to see you Megumi-dono," Kenshin says as he comes out next.

            "Ah Ken-san. You're back. How was your trip?" She runs to give him and hug to greet him home.

            "I don't really wish to talk about it Megumi-dono." He carefully pulls her away and breaks the hold, leaving a stunned Megumi.

            "Oh. I don't see tanuki-chan around here. Where is she?" she asks, looking back and forth.

            "She's in the dojo somewhere that she is."

            "She's been acting really weird lately too, especially today after Kenshin came back."

            "Do you think you can talk to Karou-dono? I would be most thankful," Kenshin asks as he bows his head.

            "For you Ken-san, I'll do it. Now just point me to her," Megumi says as she walks into the dojo.

***

            "Thanks for letting me look through your papers Tai," Sano says as he follows his friend towards the door leading to the room.

            "It's no problem. The reason I keep so many of them is so others can look through them." He opens the door to show a whole room stacked with newspapers and other news related articles.

            "These are all yours?" Sano asks as he follows the roof high stacks.

            "Yeah. Happy searching." Tai turns around and starts heading out the door.

            "Wait. All I need is one certain paper."

            "I just keep them Sano. I don't organize them." He finally leaves, closing the door behind him.

            "The things I do for these people."

***

            "Karou? Are you in here?" Megumi asks as she opens the door to Karou's room, seeing the girl kneeling drinking tea. She looks towards the entrance and watches as the older woman walks in.

            "Megumi-san? What are you doing here?" She puts her cup down and stands up to greet her visitor.

            "Just call me Megumi. And I've come here to see if you would want to come to the hot springs with me. A patient of mine said I could come by any time I wanted and invited who I wanted. So are you up to it Karou?"

            "_Why is she acting so nice_?" Karou asks herself as she stares at Megumi.

            "Karou?" Megumi asks, a bewildered expression crossing her face.

            "I don't know." Karou crosses her arms and shakes her head no.

            "I'm not going to take no for an answer. Let's go." She grabs her hand and yanks her out of her room.

***

            "Don't worry about Karou so much Kenshin. Megumi will take care of it. And anyways, Karou is probably just going through some weird stage of hers," Yahiko says as he practices his swings while Kenshin sweeps the dojo.

            "I hope you're right Yahiko. Why don't we go get dinner ready for when they all come back?"

***

            "Isn't this nice Karou? All this warm water is just taking all my worries and stress away," Megumi comments as she and Karou sit on opposite sides of the hot springs. As she scrubs her back, Megumi watches Karou sink lower and lower into the water so her lips are right above the water.

            "Yeah," she whispers.

            "So are you happy that Ken-san is back?" Silence. "Karou? What's going on with you? Everyone is worried and you don't seem to care," Megumi says as she walks over and looks Karou straight in the face.

            "Nothing's wrong."

            "Something has to be. Did Yahiko or Sano do something?" She shakes her head no. "Did you run into someone or maybe you had some kinda bad dream?" She shakes her head again. "Does it have to do anything with Ken-san?" Karou only sinks her head down further into the water. Megumi lifts her so her head is out of the water and puts her hand on her chin. "So it does have to do something with him. What exactly happened? I mean, out of all of us you were probably the most unlikely to be afraid of Ken-san no matter what."

            "I can't tell you and I don't want to talk about it," she whispers, trying to look away.

            "But Karou, everyone is worried about you." Megumi turns Karou's head so she looks straight at her.

            "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Karou shouts as she shakes her head out of Megumi's hand, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

***

            "Man do those guys owe me. I wasted my valuable time looking for a stupid newspaper but maybe we'll be able to find what's bothering Jou-chan," Sano says holding his newspaper and walking in town.

            "Sano? What are you doing here?" He suddenly stops and sees Megumi and Karou  in back of him.

            "Kitsune. Jou-chan. I was visiting a friend to get something."

            "Money no doubt," Megumi says heading ahead, Sano catching up with her and Karou staying behind.

            "Hey. I don't always visit my friends for money."

            "You're right. Sometimes it's for food."

            "Hey!"

            "So are you heading back for the dojo?" 

            "Yeah. And I guess you two are," Sano says looking back to check on Karou. "What were you two doing here anyways?"

            "WE went to take a bath in the hot springs so I could try to talk to Karou to see what's wrong with her," she whispers so Karou won't hear.

            "Well I went to go get a newspaper to see what happened on the day that she started to act weird. We hope we can find something."

            "It had to have been something big to affect her like this."

***

            "The only big thing that I can see is that Kotoh-san has gone missing, but they don't say where," Yahiko says as the four sit around the table looking at the newspaper and eating dinner.

            "He was probably just going on vacation and doesn't want anyone to know where he was going," Megumi comments.

            "So all we get from this is nothing. Did Jou-chan tell you anything at the hot springs?"

            "She wouldn't tell me anything. In fact, she got freaked out when I asked her."

            "I wish we could just figure out what's wrong. I think I'm actually starting to miss busu," Yahiko sighs.

            "Kenshin, where are you going?" Sano asks as Kenshin stands from his spot and starts to walk towards the kitchen.

            "Karou-dono hasn't eaten her dinner yet. I'm going to go give hers." They all watch as he leaves.

            "_This might not be a good idea. But then again, this might show us if she really is afraid of Ken-san," Megumi wonders._

***

            "I can't believe Kenshin came back. I would have thought he would stay away from everyone. At least that way, I wouldn't have to worry about him. But this is Kenshin. He never wants to hurt anyone," Karou whispers to herself as she stares out her window.

            "Karou-dono? Are you in there?" the familiar voice states. Karou stiffens on her knees, thinking about her next move.

            "_What should I do? If I say nothing, he might get suspicious."_

            "Karou-dono?" the voice asks.

            "K…K…Kenshin. Come in," she wavers, her back still away from the door. Kenshin slowly opens it and closes it behind him with a tray of dinner in his hands.

            "I brought you dinner Karou-dono. It may be a bit cold though."

            "IT's alright. You can just leave it there." He kneels and places the tray by the door. He stares at her back and starts to get himself up.

            "Karou-dono, are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

            "Yeah, I'm fine," she says, turning her self around and giving him a shaky smile. 

            "Are you sure? Everyone is worried about you." He approaches her closer, but Karou just moves away slowly. "Karou-dono?" He subconsciously puts his hand on his sword and Karou jumps slightly, starting to shake in fear. "_Why is she shaking so?_" He looks to where Karou's eyes are focused to see him looking at his sword. "Enjoy your dinner Karou-dono," he states as he quietly leaves her room. He slowly walks his way towards the kitchen only to find the rest of the group waiting for him.

            "Hey Kenshin, how is Karou doing?" Yahiko asks impatiently.

            "I think I may know what is affecting Karou-dono," he sighs, his gaze falling towards the floor.

So what do you all think? This is my first RK fic, so I hope you all like it.

-Chibi Reli


	2. All I Wanted To Do Was Take A Walk

One Walk Can Change Lives Forever

2 - All I Wanted To Do Was Take A Walk

            "Hey you guys. Look at this," Yahiko says as he runs into the dining area to meet Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi.

            "What is it Yahiko?" Sano asks.

            "I brought the paper in town while visiting Tsubame and looks at this." He slams the newspaper down onto the table, showing the front page. 

            "Kotoh-san's body has been found. It seems that he's been murdered by someone. A man had found the body while walking through the Blossom Forest yesterday. The only way they were able to tell it was him was the badge he had in his coat pocket. There was a arrow through his leg and multiple wounds caused most likely by a sword," Megumi reads off the front page.

            "IT's sounds to me like he was assassinated," Sano says.

            "_So it was him the whole time,__" Kenshin thinks to himself, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he hears a soft noise. He opens his eyes slowly and glances them towards the door. "Karou-dono?"_

***

            Karou freezes against the wall in shock. "He knows I'm here. It would be a bad idea to run away though. You can do this Karou. You are the assistant master of this dojo. Y-yes Kenshin?" she asks, entering into the room very quietly, but staying by the door.

            "Did you hear the news?" he asks, smiling trying to calm her nerves.

            "Yes. I got here just when you said his body had been found," she smiling back.

            "Who would have done something like that?" Yahiko asks, trying to join the conversation.

            "There are plenty of people who dislike the new government and think that if they can kill most of the officials, they'll be able to create a new form," Sano starts as Karou starts to inch her way out of the room.

            "Hey Karou, where are you going?" Kenshin asks, as the group turns towards Karou.

            "Huh?" she turns around and looks at them surprised.

            Come on busu. It's not a hard question."

            "I…I have to go do some chores so I'll just be going now," she says as she runs out of the room.

            "She's still acting weird. I expected her to scream at me or something," Yahiko says, a bit disappointed.

            "Do you really think you know what's wrong with her? I mean, I still can't believe she got so worked up over a sword," Megumi comments.

            "That's true. Maybe there's something else," Sano says, putting his hand on his chin and thinking.

            "While you guys discuss, I'm going to start getting lunch ready."

            "Sure thing Kenshin," Sano says, continuing to think as Kenshin gets up and leaves the three to think of new reasons.

*** 

            "Why would Karou-dono be so frightened of swords all of a sudden?" Kenshin wonders out loud as he heads towards the kitchen. He enters the room to see Karou cutting vegetables. "Karou-dono."

            "Eek. Damn," she says holding her cut finger with her other hand. She puts the finger to her mouth for a second and then takes it back into her hand. She looks up and sees Kenshin by the door, frightening herself into the back wall.

            "Karou-dono, I'm sorry I scared you. Are you alright?" he asks, approaching her slowly with his hands out.

            "I'm fine. I better go clean this up." She sneaks around to the door and leaves, leaving a stunned Kenshin.

            "Karou-dono," he whispers under his breath.

***

            Karou kneels on her floor as she looks out her window, her head resting on her arms crossed on the sill. "I can't believe that he was the one murdered that night. And all I wanted to do was take a walk…

_            "For once, things are peaceful. Megumi-san is off at the clinic. Sano is off gambling somewhere. And Yahiko is off with Tae and Tsubame. And then there's Kenshin off somewhere. I just hope he's okay," she sighs as she walks through the forest during dusk She suddenly hears a few muffles and hides behind a tree to see a group of men beating another man to the ground._

_            "Please. I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't kill me," the man says on the ground, pleading for his life._

_            "What's that?" She looks to see one man standing with a sword in his hand. He turns his head, showing Karou a full profile of a man with what looks like red hair and light brown eyes. "Kenshin?" She takes a step forward, snapping a twig. All the men turn towards her as she appears from behind a tree They all look towards the leader as he smirks.._

_            "Get her!" he commands as he starts the chase, Karou running through the forest with the men following her. _

_            "What has happened to him?" Karou whispers as she runs as fast as she can. Ahead of her, she starts to see a clearing and speeds up. She soon enters it and the men chasing her stop on the edge._

_            "You may have gotten away girl, but I know who you are and if you ever tell anyone about this, I will personally hunt you down!" _

… And it seems like Kenshin doesn't even remember it. Can it be that when his other half appeared, he forgot about everything? But that had never happened before. What if he turns back and then realizes it was me? He said he would only kill me if  I told, and I haven't. But still…" she stops, burying her face in her arms.

***

            "So how are we supposed to deal with Karou? She's still acting all funny and now it's even affecting her classes," Yahiko complains as he practices his swings in the training room, Sano watching from the side chewing a piece of grass.

            "There's nothing much we can do though Yahiko. WE already talked about this."

            "But I want busu back." His swings start to become faster and more powerful.

            "Can it be, or do you actually care about Jou-chan?" Sano asks, eyeing Yahiko.

            "What are you talking about? I just want busu back so she can start teaching me again," he comments, stopping his practice to look back at Sano.

            "Sure. So do you have any ideas Kenshin? I would think you would have the best idea when it comes to fear of swords or something," he asks, Kenshin sitting by the door with his sword against his shoulder.

            "TO tell the truth Sanosuke, I'm not sure what to do."

            "Maybe Megumi or the doctor has come up with some ideas. I'll go over and ask them later."

            "And maybe I'll ask Tae and Tsubame later when I go over. They know Karou well enough."

            "Sounds like a good idea," Kenshin comments. "_I just hope we can figure out what's wrong with Karou-dono soon._"

***

            "What am I supposed to do now? I can't tell anyone or even let him know I know. This is all too complicated," Karou whispers to herself as she does the laundry outside. She sighs and hangs her head. Meanwhile, Kenshin watches her from the porch, his hand on his sword.

            "Here goes nothing." He takes a deep breath and starts to approach her. "Karou-dono, how are you doing today?" She suddenly stops scrubbing for a second, but then continues not to show Kenshin her fear.

            "Oh, I'm fine Kenshin. How are you?"

            "I'm doing just fine. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," he says making sure to keep his distance between them.

            "Um, I'm kind of busy right now Kenshin. Do you think we can talk about it later?" She starts scrubbing harder, trying to get Kenshin away.

            "It's very important Karou-dono. It won't take long, I promise." Silence. "Karou-dono, why won't you look at me?" He approaches her slowly and puts his hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she jumps forward, falling into the bucket of soapy water with a loud splash. As Kenshin tries to go help her out, she scurries her way out and crawls over away from him, covered in suds. "Karou-dono? Please tell me what's wrong."

***

            "You haven't seen Karou or Kenshin have you Sano?" Yahiko asks as he runs into Sano in the hallway.

            "Nope. I've been looking for them too." Suddenly they hear a loud splash and crash. They run outside to see a soapy Karou on the floor and Kenshin trying to approach her.

            "Karou-dono? Please tell me what's wrong."

***

            "I…I…" she stutters, her whole body shaking as she backs away for every step Kenshin takes.

            "IT's my sword isn't it? I don't understand why you're so scared of it, but take it if it will make you feel safer." He takes it off his hip and throws the sword towards her, landing in front of her.

            "Your sword," she says, looking down at the object in front of her eyes.

            "Take my sword Karou-dono. That way you won't have to worry about it being used," Kenshin says. Karou slowly extends her hand forward towards the sword, As soon as she can almost touch it, she quickly takes her hand back and holds it in her other. She tries again, but is unsuccessful. "Take it." Being unsuccessful again, she closes her eyes, emotions building up inside of her.

            "I don't want your filthy sword Battousai!" she yells, wrapping her arms around herself and bowing her head, trying to hide her face. Kenshin stares at her as she shakes and bows his head as well, turning around and heading back towards his room. Yahiko watch silently as Kenshin walks past them with no acknowledgement. Yahiko then looks at Karou and approaches her.

            "Busu, how could you do something like that? He was just trying to see what was wrong with you."

            "Get away from me Yahiko," she says, her voice hoarse as she fists her kimono in her hands.

            "No way," Yahiko answers back, trying to hold his ground.

            "This is my dojo and you will do what I tell you to. Now get away from me," she commands, the tears falling down onto her kimono. Yahiko becomes sullen and bends down to pick up Kenshin's sword for him. He then turns around and heads back, not before looking back once at his teacher.

            "Karou."

***

            "Kenshin? Are you in there? I brought you back your sword," Yahiko says as he and Sano enter Kenshin's room to see him sitting on his futon.

            "Thank you Yahiko." He places it by Kenshin and then takes a few steps back.

            "You're not upset about Jou-chan are you?"

            "I don't understand what happened," Kenshin says, looking down at his own hands.

            "Just forget about what she said. She isn't in her right mind. The real Karou would never say anything like that," Yahiko comments, trying to cheer him up.

            "Hmm." Kenshin stands up and walks over to the window, looking at Karou still sitting on the floor. "I think I should leave the dojo for a while."

            "What? You don't mean it, do you Kenshin?" Sano asks, as surprised as Yahiko is at a comment like that.

            "I seem to be causing Karou-dono too much trouble and this is her dojo. And if I'm causing her all her grief, I shouldn't stay around her to cause her more."

            "Don't go Kenshin. You can't," Yahiko says as he goes over to Kenshin, stopping a few feet away from him.

            "Yeah. I bet if you just stay out of Jou-chan's way, she'll be fine. I mean she's been avoiding you anyways, so it shouldn't be that hard."

            "Alright. I'll stay here until Karou-dono asks me to leave," Kenshin says as he continues to watch Karou, now trying to clean herself off and gathering the laundry.

*****

And another chapter is down. Chibi Reli has gotten so many reviews too. Chibi Reli is so excited and surprised at the same time. By the time you read this, Chibi Reli will probably be proofreading the next chapter. Keep up the reviews. They really help Chibi Reli.


	3. I Think You Need To Know Why I Left

I have gotten so many great responses from just the past two chapters. I'm so glad that you all like it that much. I was hoping for something a little different. This is probably the fastest story I have ever written. So, here's the next chapter that you've all been waiting for.

One Walk Can Change Lives Forever

3 – I Think You Need To Know Why I Left

            As the sun shines down on the hidden dojo, a red-haired man cleans his small room before going off to prepare the meal for the rest of the inhabitants. While cleaning his closet, he stumbles upon a small brown-wrapped package and holds it for a while. "Kaoru-dono's ribbon. I almost forgot about it with everything that has been going on. I really should give it to her since I did get it for her. I'll drop it off in her room before I go off to the kitchen." HE places the box into his sleeve and closes the closet door, making his leave.

***

            "Yahiko. I'm going into town to run a few errands. I'll be back in time to prepare dinner," Kenshin says as he walks pass Yahiko and towards the gates.

            "Alright. Bye Kenshin," Yahiko says, stopping his swings as he watches his idol walk out of the dojo grounds. Behind him, Sano watches his form and shakes his head. "I've never seen Kenshin worked up like this before. That whole sword thing really got to him."

            "Kenshin has tried to erase his past as the Battousai for a while now and Jou-chan's comment didn't really help the whole healing process. I mean out of all of us, Jou-chan would probably be the last one to ever say anything like she said back there."

            "There has to be a way to make things better again. I hate seeing both of them like this," Yahiko states as he takes his bokken and practices as Sano lies on the ground.

***

            "I still can't believe I actually said that. I really hope that he doesn't realize…but he has to. No one could be that stupid. But if he did know, he should've done something about it by now," Kaoru whispers to herself as she approaches her room, nervously playing with her hands and kimono. She opens it cautiously and peaks in to see that the only thing different in her room is a small package by her futon. She enters and picks up the package, looking at the note that is attached. 

            To Kaoru-dono

            From Kenshin

            "What is this?" She opens the package to reveal a beautiful silver ribbon. "I've never seen anything like this before. He must have bought this for me while he was out, but…"

***

            "Ken-san, what are you doing in town today?" Megumi asks as she sees Kenshin walking down the busy streets.

            "Sessha has to run some errands today," he answers, keeping his pace with a bucket in hand and head looking at the ground.

            "I heard about Tanuki-chan today. I don't know what to do with her anymore." Megumi sighs and looks at Kenshin again.

            "I don't know either." He stops in place and sighs as well.

            "Oh. Don't worry Ken-san. I'm sure we'll be able to figure something and the next thing you'll know, Tanuki-chan will be screaming and acting all unladylike again," Megumi states as she stands in front of him, putting on her best smile.

            "Sessha hopes so. Sessha hates making Kaoru-dono suffer so much."

***

            "Hello. Is anyone here?" the man in the police uniform asks as he enters the dojo grounds.

            "Saitoh-san, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asks as she stops sweeping the front and looks at him, surprised to see him.

            "Kamiya-san, I am here to see Himura."

            "Kenshin? For what?" The grip on her broom becoming tighter as the two stare at one another.

            "I just want to update him on certain activities."

            "Activities?" she questions as Sano and Yahiko come outside to visit the guest.

            "Saitoh, what are you doing here?" Sano asks, being wary of Saitoh's presence.

            "I'm here to talk to Himura. Where is he?"

            "He's out right now, but he'll be back soon," Yahiko answers back.

            "Saitoh?" the voice says from behind. They all look to see Kenshin standing with Megumi next to him.

            "Himura. Finally you are here. I need to talk to you about Kotoh-san."

            "I saw it in the newspapers."

            "IT looks like we got the wrong man."

            "Wait a sec. What are you two talking about?" Sano asks, confused at the two's conversation.

            "When I left, it was because Saitou informed me of a threat against one of the government officials. We thought we could protect him, but it seems we've protected the wrong man," Kenshin says as the others listen carefully.

            "The real one under threat was Kotoh-san. Now we need to find out who did it," Saitoh finishes and Kaoru's broom starts to shake as she tremors.

            "Kaoru, are you okay?" Yahiko asks as he sees she shaking.

            "Saitoh, you were with Kenshin the whole time?" she asks.

            "Yes."

            "And did you ever go near the Blossom Forest?" Her tremors become more apparent as she bends her head down.

            "Never. Himura wanted to get back here as soon as possible. Going through would've taken longer," he answers, as he and the others wish to see where this is leading.

            "So he couldn't have done it," she whispers.

            "What are you talking about Kaoru?" Yahiko asks her.

            "Kenshin couldn't have killed him and I've made him suffer so much." She drops the broom and puts her hands up to her face.

            "What? Kenshin?" Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi question. But before they can get an answer, Kaoru runs out of the dojo and into the forest.

            "Kaoru-dono, come back!" Kenshin hollers as he chases after her.

            "Hey Kenshin!" Yahiko says, wanting to follow but being stopped by Saitoh.

            "You better leave them. I don't know what happened, but it looks complicated."

***

            "Kaoru-dono?"  Kenshin asks out loud as he searches for her. He soon comes across a very familiar place. "_This is where I told Kaoru-dono goodbye that time. Could she be around here somewhere?" After taking a few more steps, he sees Kaoru kneeling by the edge of the pond crying into her hands. "Kaoru-dono, what happened?" Surprised, she jerks her head up and looks at the man and starts to back away._

            "Stay away from me. You shouldn't come near me." She backs into the pond, only to trip in the water and fall. She tries to get up, but is unsuccessful as she grabs one of her ankles.

            "Kaoru-dono, you're hurt. Just let me…" Kenshin begins as he tries to approach her.

            "I said stay away, please," she cries, begging this time as new tears start to fall.

            "But why?"

            "All this time I've been ignoring you and making you worry when I didn't have to. I can never forgive myself for thinking the worst of you and making you suffer so much." She buries her face in her hands, giving Kenshin the opportunity to move closer.

            "You said 'He couldn't have done it'. What did you mean?" he asks, kneeling down in front of her in the water.

            "If I tell you, he's gonna kill me."

            "Who is going to kill you?"

            "I can't say." She tries to look away from him, but he follows her face everywhere. He finally grabs her hands in his, making her look at him.

            "Kaoru-dono, you know that I will always protect you no matter what. If you know something, you can tell me." They stare at each other for a few seconds before she starts speaking again.

            "I know who killed Kotoh-san. I went out for a walk that night and saw the men who killed him. They chased me away and the one in charge said he would kill me if I ever told anyone what had happened. The guy had a sword and looked just like you in the dark. So I thought when you left, it was to carry out the assassination. I'm so sorry for thinking the worst about you. I know how much you want to forget about being the Battousai and I…I…" She once again buries her face in her hands, only for Kenshin to take her into his arms, letting her cry into his chest and grab his clothing.

            "Kaoru-dono, it's alright. I should've told you all where I was going in the first place."

            "But I've caused you so much…I'm not worthy of being near you at all." She shakes her head, trying to move away but he doesn't let her.

            "If anyone's not worthy, it's me."

            "But all the things I said," she says, starting to calm down a bit.

            "Kaoru-dono. I know you would've never have said any of those things if you didn't mean it. It was all just a mistake and it can be forgiven." HE pulls her away from him to see that she has finally stopped crying.

            "Kenshin."

            "Kaoru."

            "Arigatou," she says, burying her face in his chest again.

            "You know what you have to do though. You need to go to the police and tell them everything."

            '"But what about…" she says, her hands shaking a bit.

            "I'll always protect you and everyone else I care about. I promise."

***

            "I wonder if Ken-san found her?" Megumi asks as it turns dark and Saitoh has left.

            "Maybe we should go look for them. It is getting dark."

            "There's no need for that Sanosuke. We're alright, that we are," Kenshin replies as he walks in with a sleeping Kaoru on his back.

            "Kenshin. Is Kaoru alright?" Yahiko asks as they all run to greet the two.

            "She's just been under a lot of stress lately. That's all."

            "Do you know what happened?" Sano asks.

            "I'll tell you all about it after I put Kaoru-dono in her room."

***

            "So Kaoru really saw Kotoh-san being murdered," Yahiko says as he and the others sit around the table.

            "Yes. And she said that the man looked just like me in the dark, but he was turned so she couldn't see if there was a scar on his cheek."

            "NO wonder she's been all over the place lately," Megumi comments, feeling bad for the younger woman.

            "So what happens now?" Sano asks.

            "We'll just have to wait and see I guess," Kenshin replies.

***

            "Kenshin, have you seen busu? She's supposed to give me my lesson soon," Yahiko asks as he sees Kenshin walking towards Kaoru's room.

            "I'm sorry Yahiko, but Kaoru-dono won't be able to give you your lesson until later on today. We have to go into town and run a few errands."

***

            "Alright Kaoru. You can do this. There's nothing to worry about. Kenshin is going to be with you the whole time and maybe that guy doesn't really know who you are. But maybe he does and maybe he knows I told Kenshin and is waiting for me to put my guard down," she says to herself, giving herself a pep talk as she fixes the silver ribbon into her hair.

            "Kaoru-dono, are you ready yet?" Kenshin asks from outside.

            "Almost. Um, Kenshin?"

            "Yes Kaoru-dono?"

            "DO you think you can just call me Kaoru with no dono from now on?" she asks, putting the last touches on the bow.  
            "I guess, if that's what you want Kaoru."

            "Alright. I'm coming out." She opens her door to meet Kenshin. She looks up at him and he looks back at her. "_I wonder if he notices._"

            "That ribbon looks very beautiful on you Kaoru-dono," he comments smirking.

            "You have very good taste then Kenshin," she says as she starts her way out.

***

            Soon after reaching town, the two stand outside the police station. "I don't know if I can really do this Kenshin. I mean, what if he finds out somehow?" she asks looking at him for some kind of guidance.

            "You don't have to worry Kaoru. Even if he finds out somehow, I'll be right here to protect you. I promise." With that, she takes a few steps and soon arrives inside the station with Kenshin right behind. She soon walks up to the counter and Kenshin walks up beside her.

            "Um, excuse me."

            "Yes, what is it?" the man asks as he stares at his paperwork.

            "Um, I…" She looks at Kenshin and he slips his hand into her, giving it a reassuring squeeze without looking at her. "I'm here because I want to talk to someone about Kotoh-san's murder."

            "Sorry, but we are only allowed to talk about what information we give out to the newspapers and nothing more. You'll just have to wait until we release more information."

            "Actually, I'm not here to ask questions. I'm here to answer questions. I saw Kotoh-san bring murdered that night. I know who killed him."

So, how do you guys like it? I really think it's coming along and the next chapter should be the last one, so be prepared for an interesting finale. Until next time, keep the reviews coming. – Chibi Reli


	4. The One Good Thing Came Out Of This Nigh...

One Walk Can Change Lives Forever

4 – The One Good Thing Came Out Of This Nightmare

            "Stop it right there. No one is allowed these gates," one policeman says as he and another block Megumi from entering the dojo.

            "But I came here just yesterday and you guys did this same thing. I want to talk to Kaoru right now."

            "No one is allowed in."

            "Megumi?" Kaoru questions as she walks outside to see Megumi arguing with the guards.

            "Tanuki-chan. Thank goodness. I have the ingredients for dinner tonight, so tell these guys to let me in." She holds out her basket, showing Kaoru.

            "She's alright. I know her." Kaoru walks up to the guards as they move out of the way and let Megumi through. After looking at the guards for a second, they turn around and head back in.  "Sorry again. These guys are really strict."

            "They're probably just getting paid extra for actually following the rules. You would've guessed you could be worth so much," she answers, snickering behind her hand.

            "They just want to get the guy who killed Kotoh-san and make sure he gets punished. And since I'm the only witness, I need to be alive. I can't even leave this place without a group following me."

            "IT must be rough. You really are starting to look like a tanuki with those circles," Megumi comments as she stares up close into Kaoru's face.

            "I know. I just don't feel safe at night anymore." She lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes.

            "But Ken-san is here with you."

            "I know, but he goes out a lot to help catch the guy. Sano and Yahiko are with me most of the time and it's just not the same." She takes opens the door for Megumi and they walk into the dojo.

            "Well, why don't forget about all of this and start with dinner. Your cooking skills need to be improved, especially after last night." She shoves her basket into Kaoru's hands and takes off in front.

            "DO you really have to bring that up again?" Kaoru says, giggling and looking through the basket.

*

            "Kaoru didn't look very well today. This whole ordeal must be very stressful to her and the government is having trouble locating Kotoh-san's murderer. I hope tomorrow will be better." Kenshin thinks out loud as he sits in his futon.  He soon hears a faint sound coming from the hallway and looks out towards the door. "Hn?"

*

            Kaoru approaches Kenshin's door and moves towards to knock, but then stops.        "Should I really disturb him? I mean, he spends most of the day walking around and he really needs his sleep. Maybe I should just go back." She starts to turn around before someone calls her.

            "Kaoru, is that you?" She suddenly freezes and turns back around.

            "Yeah. Can I come in?"

            "Of course." She takes a quick breath and opens the door, to see Kenshin sitting upright, one hand on his sword.  "What is it Kaoru?"

            "I was wondering if I could…um…if I could stay in your room for the night. I know there are guards posted all over the place, but I still don't feel safe and the only time that I seem to feel safe is when I'm in the same room as you. I understand if you don't want me to," she mumbles, as she looks down and plays with her hands.

            "_That must be why she hasn't been looking so well. She hasn't been able to sleep. _ OF course you can Kaoru. I don't mind at all," he says, smiling and taking his hand off his sword.

            "Thanks." She enters the room and sits herself by the wall facing the door, Kenshin following her steps with his eyes.

            "You didn't bring your futon."

            "I know. There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep so I thought that bringing my futon would just be a waste," she says, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

            "But you need to sleep Kaoru. You can take mine," he says, getting up from his.

            "I can't Kenshin. You need sleep too. You spend the whole day looking for that guy," she answers, closing her eyes.

            "I don't need one. I'm used to sleeping without a futon. I'll be fine."

            "But…eep. Kenshin, what are you doing?" she asks as Kenshin picks her up and carries her over to his futon. 

            "No buts Kaoru. You need to sleep. I'll be right by the door. It would probably be better anyways since I would be able to react quicker," he says, putting her down and pulling the covers on her.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes. Now go to sleep." He pushes her down so she lies down.

            "Arigatou," she whispers before closing her eyes.

***

            Kaoru walks down the hall of her dojo, stretching from a good night's sleep, soon to enter the kitchen with the usual group already eating. "Hey Jou-chan. You're looking better than usual." 

            "Thanks Sano," she says taking her seat next to Kenshin and starting her breakfast.

            "That you do Karou," Kenshin replies nodding his head as he starts getting up from his seat.

            "I guess I just did some sleep. You're going out again Kenshin?"

            "Yes I am."

            "Good luck," she says smiling. He smiles back before leaving, letting Kaoru to finish her meal.

***

            Two men run into a small village covered in trees. They run through and enter a small house where a figure stands at attention. "Sir, it seems that the police have found us. One of the men lead them here."

            "Well what are you waiting for, we need to leave now," he says as he passes the two men and heads on out. The other men from other houses come on out as well, only to see a large group coming towards them.

            "There he is. Follow him," one of the police men commands.

            "Sir, it's the man with the red hair."

            "Don't lose him or else you'll all have no jobs tomorrow," another commands as they all chase after the fugitives, the red-haired one in front. Soon the group comes up to a cliff and without hesitating, everyone jumps off. The policemen stop and look down at the cliff below to see nothing but crashing waves on rocks.

            "Do you think they survived it?"

            "There's no way anyone could have survived a jump like that. Let's head back to headquaters."

***

            "That's still doing it wrong Yahiko," Kaoru says as she watches Yahiko practice.

            "Well I wouldn't keep doing it wrong if you were a better teacher busu," Yahiko shouts, stopping his swings.

            "Why you ungrateful little…"

            "Hey Jou-chan! Someone's here to see you!" Sano screams from outside. The two stop their fighting and run outside to see a familiar man waiting.

            "Saitou?" Kaoru asks surprised.

            "I have news for you Kamiya-san."  
            "Really?" 

            "IT seems that some men near Kyoto found the murderer and the rest of his gang, but lead them to a cliff where they jumped off. The one they were able to recover most definitely died on impact and the rest have seemed just to float away to sea."

            "So he's dead?" Yahiko asks as Kaoru stands there dumbfounded.

            "Yes he is. So there will be no longer a reason to keep these men around here and the government will not need your assistance with any trials meaning that my presence is no longer needed. You're a free woman."

            "So it's finally over," Kaoru says, starring straight at the police officer.

            "Yeah," he says, nodding his head.

***

            "She's been standing there forever. Why doesn't she just move?" Sano asks out loud as he and Yahiko watch Kaoru standing by the dojo gates.

            "IT's only been 20 minutes Sano, not forever, but it sure feels like it. It can't be that hard to step forward."

            "I guess she's still scared about going off alone."

            "She could just ask one of us to go with her, that baka."

            "I heard that Yahiko," Kaoru announces as she turns her head towards the two guys sitting on the porch. She turns her head back and takes a deep breath. "Alright. I can do this. IT's just a little walk to town. It can't be that bad." After taking another breath, she puts one foot forward and starts her way out.

***

            "Hey boss, one of the men spotted that girl who saw us. She must've told the police what happened," one of the thugs report as his leader sits on top of a tree branch.

            "Where was she heading?"

            "She was heading for town."

            "Alright. Then we'll catch her on the way back. She'll most likely take the same route as she took getting into town," he says, taking out his sword running his finger over the edge.

***

            "I can't believe how great it feels not be scared anymore. Now that those guys are dead, I won't have to worry anymore," Kaoru says, smiling on the way home from town with a basket full of food.

            "Little girl, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Kaoru suddenly stops in her tracks and looks around for the voice.

            "Who's there?"

            "How could you forget me this soon? I mean, it was only a few days ago that you ratted me and my men out." Kaoru turns around and sees a figure appears from behind a tree, a sword resting on its shoulder. It opens its eyes to show two large brown orbs.

            "You? But I thought you were dead?" she says, dropping her basket onto the ground.

            "That's what we wanted everyone to think. And now it's time to keep my promise after you went and told the police." He points her sword towards Kaoru, only to have several more figures appear. After seeing a dozen or so appear, Kaoru does the first thing see can think of and runs, barely missing an arrow hit her leg.

***

            "Kaoru has been gone for a long. She should've been back from town by now," Kenshin states, watching the dojo gates as he takes a break from laundry.

            "Don't worry about her Kenshin. Jou-chan can take care of herself just fine."

            "She probably just stopped by somewhere to talk to some people," Yahiko says as he practices his swings. Suddenly, Kenshin and Sano perk up as they sense something.

            "Did you feel that?" Sano asks, getting up from his spot.

            "Yeah. Something bad is coming this way," Kenshin comments, his eyes changing. Suddenly a loud piercing scream is heard that echoes throughout.

            "That was Kaoru," Kenshin says as he grabs his sword from around his waist and runs out of the dojo gates, Sano and Yahiko following behind.

***

            "I told you that you would pay for ratting on me," the fugitive, pointing a sword to Kaoru's neck.

            "Jou-chan!"

            "Karou!" The fugitive turns around to reveal Kaoru on the ground. She   kneels covered in cuts and dirt, both legs spreading away from her as one leaks blood due to an arrow lodged in it and several cuts on them. She also has her left hand heavily clamped on her right shoulder as blood also leaks through her sleeve, with the rest of her arm trying to cover a gash across her stomach.

            "Kenshin," she groans, lifting her head to look straight at Kenshin.

            "Woah. Who is that?" Yahiko asks as he stares at the person with red hair and brown eyes who once had a sword to Kaoru's neck.

            "It almost looks like Kenshin," Sano comments as the known assassin fully turns around, revealing the true identity. "Woah! That's a girl!"

            "So you must be the one who killed Kotoh-san? I never expected a woman would be an assassin," Kenshin says, his sword coming forward.

            "Many don't. That's why it's a good cover-up,  Battousai."

            "You let Kaoru go right now."

            "OH, so she's with you then? I'm sorry but I can't. I promised her this little get together if she ever went to the police and since she did, she must've been wishing for her death." She puts the sword back under Kaoru's chin and lifts her head up with it as Kaoru fights to breathe.

            "You…"

            "Men, finish them off. Show this girl what happens when she messes with us." The men go forward and Kaoru tries to get up, only to be forced to the ground by the assassin. "You stay down."

            "Kaoru."

            "Kenshin. Just get away from here," she mumbles. After a few punches from Sano and a few hits from Kenshin and Yahiko, the thugs all lay lying on the ground.

            "I must've underestimated your power Battousai. I thought my men could take you on. But it looks like instead, I'll have to. And then I'll finish off the girl and the others."

            "You will never defeat me." He charges for her, only for her to move out of the way, leaving Kenshin in front of Kaoru. "Sano, Yahiko, take Kaoru to the doctor's quickly."

            "Sure thing Kenshin." Sano picks her up and runs with Yahiko as Kenshin makes sure that the assassin won't follow them.

            "Now it looks like it's just you and me," she smiles, swinging her sword around.

            "Right," Kenshin states, his eyes changing amber.

***

            "Hey, she's moving her eyes. Maybe she's going to wake up," Yahiko says as he watches Kaoru moan and eyes flutter. They soon open to her seeing a familiar red-haired man.

            "Kaoru, are you alright?"

            "Kenshin?" She attempts to get up, but stops as a sharp pain come to her stomach. Kenshin takes her shoulders and gently puts her back on the ground. 

            "You shouldn't get up. You're badly injured."

            "What happened?"

            "While Yahiko and I brought you here, Kenshin took care of that look alike. And don't worry. He didn't kill her. She and her men should be locked up by now." She looks around and see her room filled with familiar people.

            "How long have I been out?" she asks weakly.

            "Only a few days, busu."

            "Don't call me that. You're not the one who was almost killed," Kaoru shouts as she tries to get up, only to be brought back by the pain jolting through her body.

            "You need to calm down Kaoru. You were injured very badly and could've died if the boys came any later. It's going to be quite a while before you'll be back to yourself," Megumi says as she checks her forehead for fever.

            "Kamiya-san, I see that you're up."

            "Saitou. What are you doing here?" Yahiko asks as the man enters the room. He drops his cigarette to the floor and stomps it out with his foot.

            "The government has sent me to come and get you. They want to put Kotoh-san's murders to death as soon as possible and they need you right away to testify."

            "But there's no way she can make a trip to Kyoto in her condition."

            "I'm going Megumi-san. I want that woman punished as soon as possible, though I wouldn't exactly want it to be death. And you can come with me to act as my doctor," Kaoru states.

            "I would, but I'm too busy here at the hospital and there's no way I would let you go to Kyoto alone with that man."

            "I'll go with her. And as for a doctor, I don't think the government would mind hiring someone if it gets Kaoru over to Kyoto faster. Right Saitou?" Kenshin asks as everyone looks towards the man. He nods his head and a smile comes across Kaoru's mouth.

            "Then it's final. We're going."

***

            "Mmm. That smells good Megumi," Sano says as he tries to sneak a taste of dinner. HE soon finds himself being smacked on the hand with a spoon.

            "Not yet Sano. WE gotta wait until Kaoru and Kenshin come back."

            "OH yeah. I forgot they were coming back today."

            "Hey. A carriage just pulled up. They must be back," Yahiko says running into the kitchen and then back out with Sano and Megumi following. They go to the front and indeed see a carriage up front. The door opens and Kenshin comes out first. Once he's out, he extends his hand to signal Kaoru to come out next. She holds onto the sides for safety, then grabs Kenshin's hand as she attempts to take her first step off.

            "Watch your step Kaoru."

            "I'm alright Kenshin." She puts one foot forward and makes it down very slowly, a few twitches appearing on her face from pain.

            "NO you're not. You still very injured and have a while before  you can start doing as you used to do." Megumi yells from her spot by the gates.

            "Megumi. Sano. Yahiko. It's felt like so long," Kaoru says as she finally gets off the carriage and stands with Kenshin's help.

            "That it has."

            "Let's get you two inside first. That way, we can start eating," Sano says as he makes his way towards Kaoru to help her walk faster.

***

            "It looks like you're healing nicely tanuki-chan," Megumi comments as she sets out dinner for everyone.

            "The doctors took good care of me, didn't they Kenshin?" she asks, turning towards him.

            "Yes they did. They were very nice and helpful."

            "We saw the newspaper about that girl and her group beginning executed. Did you see them?" Yahiko asks.

            "We left back for the room before they were executed. And anyway, there was no way the government would do anything different with them," she says as she attempts to use chopsticks with her left hand to eat her rice, not being very successful.

            "Here Kaoru," Kenshin says, offering her a few grains of rice.

            "Thanks." She blushes and takes the food before Kenshin takes a bite of his own. The three remaining people look at the two in confusion, before Sano starts to grin.

            "If I didn't know better, I would've thought that something else happened in Tokyo."

            "What are you talking about Sano?" Kenshin asks as he and Kaoru start to turn red. Megumi laughs on the side and Yahiko chuckles.

            "You were just feeding Jou-chan. That's something." He leans over the table between the two.

            "I was just helping her out. She was unable to eat her rice, so I offered her some. Kaoru needs food if she wants to get well soon."

            "Then what's with the Kaoru and not Kaoru-dono?" He smiles, but not before getting a bowl of rice broken over his head, rice sticking out of his hair. "Gack!"

            "Just drop it Sano," Kaoru says, crossing one arm instead of the usual two.

            "It looks like all that food really is helping Kaoru to get better sooner," Yahiko whispers to Megumi as she nods and continues to eat her food.

***

            "I should go check on how Kaoru is doing," Kenshin says as he makes his way through the dojo, only to see Kaoru out on the porch looking at the night sky. "Kaoru? What are you doing up? How did you get out here?"

            "I walked. How else was I supposed to get out here?" she says, turning her head towards the man. Kenshin exits the dojo and heads out to join Kaoru on the porch, her head following his movements.

            "YOU shouldn't be walking by yourself yet. Your legs aren't fully healed," he squats down next to her and looks over her quickly. Then looks at her, eyes meeting.

            "I'm fine Kenshin really. It wasn't even that much of a walk. You can check on me if you want to."

            "I'm just worried about you."

            "You don't have to. I can take care of myself." She turns her head away and looks back towards the night sky. He takes a seat next to her and looks up into the sky as well.

            "I'm sorry," Kenshin mumbles, lowering his head.

            "What for?" Kaoru asks, looking at her friend.

            "For not being there to protect you. For letting you be attacked and having to find you half dead." She takes her hand and places it over Kenshin's, giving it a small squeeze and smiling.

            "It's not your fault Kenshin. You had no idea they were still alive."

            "But…" He stops as he feels his hand move and be placed on something soft. He looks up and sees Kaoru looking straight at him, his hand placed on her chest and being held by her two smaller ones.

            "No more. I don't like you blaming yourself for everything. You don't have to take the world onto your shoulders. All I know is that if you weren't there, I would be dead. Arigatou Kenshin."

***

            "So how does it look Megumi?" Kaoru asks as she puts her kimono back on after being checked over by Megumi. By her side, the doctor puts her stuff away into her bag and getting up. The two start walking away and towards the outside.  
            "Well Kaoru, if I were you, I would stay in bed for a few more days just to be careful. But I'm not and in my opinion as doctor and friend, I don't see why you can't go out. Just don't over do it. Your legs have healed but they will take time to fully recover and your other wounds could still open up, so just be careful," she says, smiling but still trying to be stern.

            "Yes doctor," she says, stepping outside and down the stairs.

            "Now you better get going before the others somehow trick Kenshin out of your lunch," Megumi says as she sees Sano and Yahiko torturing Kenshin. Kaoru soon makes her way over and grabs Kenshin, pulling him away from the two other men.

            "Alright. We'll be back for dinner," Kenshin says as the two stop and turn around.

            "Have fun you two," Sano says, winking and making them blush.

            "Hey there busu. You look just as bad as ever," Yahiko says.

            "Why you little…thanks….Yahiko-chan," Kaoru answers, smiling and sticking her tongue out.

            "Hey." The two make their way out hand in hand.

            "Sorry to keep you waiting. But Megumi finally gave me permission as long as I take it easy."

            "Don't worry. This afternoon will be as relaxing as possible. I promise koishii," he says, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss before going off.

***

There. It's done. Sorry it took so long, but school has been murder. The only time I get to write anymore is when I have to do laundry. Anyways, I can't believe I got so many reviews for this story. Thanks so much guys. I really hoped that it was ok. It sounded like it was from the reviews. I was also planning on writing another RK story, so we'll see how that goes.

-Chibi Reli


End file.
